1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of lawn, patio, and porch swings and particularly to that segment relating to foot rest platforms which are movable with respect to the body of such swings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Apparatus having foot rest platforms which are movable with respect to the swing bodies to which they are connected have already been described in the patent literature. Typically, the motion of a rider's legs transferred through the pressure of his feet on the platform provides some propulsion to the swing.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,406,529, a foot rest platform is mounted on linkage secured to the underside of a swing and extends outwardly in front of it. A person, preparing to enter the swing, must place one foot upon the platform to lower it so that he can be seated. The requirement of having to step onto a moving platform to sit upon the swing makes its use hazardous for many. Moreover, a large amount of effort must be expended with this combination to obtain a relatively small change in swinging motion.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,783,502 and 1,944,445 each describe a foot rest platform mounted on a pair of arms which are pivotally connected to the front of the swing body. The arms act upon the front pair of chains supporting the swing, pulling them forward and lifting the front edge of the swing when the operator presses down and back on the platform. Most riders, accustomed as they are to raising their legs during the forward movement of a swing in order to increase its arc find this motion of instead pressing downwardly and rearwardly in order to affect a similar response most unnatural. As a consequence, starting such a swing from a static position is awkward at best. U.S. Pat. No. 1,944,445 even suggests that the swing is decidedly inconvenient to move from a resting position by a rider's exerting pressure on the platform alone. This patent, in fact, teaches that after a person is seated in the swing, he may conveniently start it by pushing his feet against the floor. A push off is thus recommended to initiate swinging. The swing, once started, can be kept in motion with the use of the platform; but the movements required of a rider to utilize it are unnatural.
To facilitate starting the swing by the operator's pushing his feet against the floor, a foot rest platform retracting mechanism can be employed as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 1,944,445. Each of the two arms on which the platform is mounted are formed in two sections; these two sections share a common pivot which extends laterally from the front of the swing on either side. They become interlocked when a pin on one of them moves into a slot in the other as foot pressure is applied to the platform. Each slot and the pin retained therein disengage under the force of a spring when the operator lifts his feet; simultaneously, the lower sections of the two arms swing upwardly about their pivots under the weight of the platform. To prevent the retracted platform from extending too far in front of the swing and striking the legs of a user who may be trying to push his feet against the floor or to disembark, a truncated platform must be employed making it a less than optimum foot rest.
An alternate means of propelling a swing by foot action is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,900,010. The swing seat is supported by the top frame member of a set of four rigid frame members which are hingedly interconnected to form an upright parallelogram. The seat which is slidable along the top frame member moves as it is tilted fore and aft by the force of the rider's arms and legs applied to the upright front frame member. As the center of gravity of rider and swing shift, a swinging motion is obtained. This apparatus, however, is made for a single individual who is either very agile or of sufficiently light weight that he can be placed astride the seat; and as a consequence, it is not suitable for use by the elderly. Moreover, a considerable amount of force must be applied by the rider if the swing is to obtain a large arc, making it especially useful for its advertised use, i.e., therapeutic exercising.
Apparatus having a foot rest bar or platform which is pivotally connected to a swing body but which is not intended to be useable for any propelling of the swing are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,710,650 and 1,259,061. A raised back section on the foot rest platform disclosed in the latter patent, in fact, would inhibit a rider's efforts to propel the swing by preventing him from working his legs beneath the seat to shift the center of gravity of his body and the swing. Further, any opening behind the platform into which one might step to facilitate mounting the swing or pushing one's feet against the ground has been eliminated. The swing is suitable only for small children who can be placed on its seat.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,674, a foot rest bar of narrow width is employed so that the user can step through an opening behind it. The foot rest bar is mounted on long, immovable rails which extend outwardly beneath the swing in either direction. For the most part, the motion of the rails and swing must be restricted to a gliding one, parallel to the earth's surface. By providing springs between disparate links in the cables for suspending the swing and by attaching them to the rails, some tilting of the swing as a rider shifts his weight is obtained. But the foot rest bar is not useable for any propelling of the swing. Rather a swing occupant by bearing down on this bar during forward motion of the swing causes the front of it to tilt downwardly giving himself a bouncing ride.